


What We Deserve

by Lostane



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostane/pseuds/Lostane
Summary: 似乎算是个4+1，主题忘了（不是旧文存档
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	What We Deserve

1.

Evan不喜欢午餐时间。

比如现在，他被挤在涌向学生餐厅的人流中动弹不得，从四面八方传来的交谈、叫嚷、咒骂的声音灌进他的耳朵里，让他晕头转向。嘿Evan，今天上午你还没有搞砸一件事情，请把这个纪录保持到下午好吗——他在心里对自己这么说道，一边向被自己踩到脚尖的一个矮个子女生嘟囔了一声道歉，因为对方脸上可能一闪而过或根本不存在的厌恶神情而冒出冷汗，努力忽视从自己胃底正以可见速度上浮的焦虑感。

然后一种新的声音让他差点在平地上绊了一跤。

一种物体撞击的声音，在纷乱嘈杂的人声中清晰地传入他的耳膜，并且还在有规律地持续着。

他很慢地抬起头望向窗外，先是看到了一只在玻璃上敲击的手，这让他意识到了声音的来源；然后他的视线继续上移，最后终于落在了一张脸上，他花了一点时间让自己一团浆糊的脑子辨识那张脸——

哦我的天，那是Connor Murphy.

Connor Murphy，正在敲着窗户，并且把视线直直落到他身上。

他把头撇开，吞咽了一下堵在喉头的慌乱，然后机械地把头转回去——Connor还在坚持不懈地敲着，并且向他挑起了一侧眉毛。现在假装看不见他已经太晚了，Evan后悔地想，看着Connor把嘴扯出一个不带嘲讽的弧度——谢天谢地——然后向他挥了挥手，做出一个邀请的动作。

Evan在把脚踏出门之前最后想的一件事是，他的纪录可能真的没法保持到下午了。

Evan走到草坪前的时候Connor还在专心致志地踢着一块石头。他尴尬地站了几秒钟，发现对方似乎并没有发现自己的迹象。他清了清嗓子。

“呃，嗨？”突然打破的沉默让两个人都受了一点惊吓，Evan把视线压下去的过程中恰好对上了Connor抬起来的视线。他攥紧了背带。

“嗨。”他听见Connor这么说，声音有点沙哑，好像从一个很远的地方传来似的。“我是来还你的信的。”

他吞咽了一口，艰难地把视线抬起来。瘦高个子的男孩抿嘴看他，脸上摆着努力做出的温和神情——别问为什么，但他看得出来。他抱着双臂，右手捏着一张叠起来的纸，左手在右臂上不安地敲击着。

他因这场景的熟悉感几乎有点恍惚。眼前的Connor让他感到不真实，Evan无法将他与三天前那个怒气冲冲离开的Connor，或是再往前一点时间在他的石膏上签名的Connor联系在一起。一切都发生的太快了，他只能记得起事后在他心里盘旋不去的忧虑感——这忧虑感与平常不同，他说不出为什么。

而现在，他熟悉的紧张感重又代替了那种让人不安的忧虑感。他同样说不出为什么。

“其实-其实你没必要把它还给我。”隔了很久后他这么说。“我已经重新写了。再说……”他想到那封信的内容，自嘲地笑了一下。它原本不该被任何人看到的。

Connor伸出的手缩了回去。他的表情在以危险的速度冷下来。“所以你不需要它了。”

“不不，我不是说它没用了，它可能有用，不是说你来送信没用，或者可能没用，事实上很有用，我需要那封信，是的，谢谢。”他深吸一口气，“对不起。”

“伙计，冷静点。”Connor听起来有点被逗笑了。他悬起的心放松了一点。“你不要了也没事。我该走了。”

“等等。Connor！”Evan叫住正欲转身离开的对方。“你-你不介意的话，我想拿回那封信。”

Connor盯着他的眼睛，然后垂下眼看他伸出的右手。他把信慢慢从怀里抽出来。

Evan用两根手指捏住信，努力不碰到对方的手。他的掌心又开始冒汗了。

“谢谢。”他咕哝了一句。信纸有些奇怪，褶皱很多，但看起来被展平后整齐地对折了两次。

Connor现在倒没有离开的意思，而是站在原地看他了。沉默持续了一会儿，他一边摆弄那张纸一边搜肠刮肚地找几个词填补两人之间无限延伸的空间。

“你看过这个了？不是说我会介意什么的，呃——不是说你会介意我介意什么的，对不起。”

他感到对方的视线落到他身上。“是的。我看过了。”

“那你一定觉得我很奇怪了。”Evan尝试轻松地发出笑声，但事实是那听起来就像一声尴尬的咳嗽。

”实话说，老兄，“Connor说，”那真是我看到过最悲惨的玩意儿了——在不算上我自己的情况下。“

2.

有时Connor也会疑惑事情到底是怎么到了不可收拾的地步。当他闲得无聊并且心情没有一团糟的时候，他的脑子也会像个可悲的寿命无多的老年人那样调整到“回忆往事”模式。他记得自己拥有的第一套漫画册，万圣节派对上的蜘蛛侠套装（Zoe说他又瘦又长的像只真正的蜘蛛），飞到小溪里的纸飞机（他爸后来给他买了一只木制还涂了漆的，于是他原谅了他），他和话都还讲不清楚的妹妹无休无止但无害的争执和相互取笑。然后一切逐渐变成红色与黑色，像雾气和蛛网笼罩覆盖了一切，并且凝固板结成裂纹把记忆和现实隔绝开来。他尝试过理清思绪，但某种无力和陌生的感觉只会加重他缺乏睡眠导致的头疼。

但Connor从未停止疑惑。

“像是树被虫蛀。”Evan说，“总是从树根中心开始。没人知道是什么时候开始的，或是到了什么程度——除了护林员，当然了——但是突然某天一阵暴风雨把它刮断了，人们才开始惊讶。”Connor听到衣料摩擦的声音，知道是Evan在耸肩。“过程总是不太明显。”

“没想到你还能说出这么悲观的话啊，Hansen. ”Connor打趣道。他感到身边的人一僵。“抱歉。”Evan喃喃说道。

Connor没有回答。他已经开始习惯Evan为各种毫无道理的事情道歉，开始他还会告诉对方“这不是你的错”或者“拜托，只是个玩笑”，但那只会迎来又一段絮絮叨叨的解释。后来他就放弃了。

他把视线转向天空。夜风拂过他的脸颊。离他在走廊里推倒Evan过去三周，离他向这个男孩道歉过去两周，而这已经是他们第三次来到这个废弃苹果园了。一开始他还有所顾忌，但是这个看起来每时每刻都像受惊的兔子一样的男孩似乎对“非法入侵废弃果园”这个想法有着非同寻常的热情，简直大大出乎了Connor的意料。结果就是，凌晨一点，他们肩并肩躺在果园仓库的屋顶上看星星，像两个绝对脑子正常的高中生一样。Connor为自己的冷幽默扯起嘴角。

“嘿-嘿Connor。”Evan小心翼翼地打破沉默。“看你的九点钟方向。夏季大三角。”Connor偏过头去，很容易地看到三颗发亮的尘埃散在夜幕上。

“我以为现在已经不是夏天了？”

“其实……夏季大三角几乎一年四季都看得到。不过夏天看起来更亮些。”Evan说。Connor不用转过头去都能想象出他眼睛里闪着的光。然后他放低声音，几乎像是在自言自语，“我-我喜欢星星。小时候我妈妈在卧室房顶上贴了许多会发亮的星星贴纸，这样我睡不着的时候就不用数羊了。”

他停了下来。Connor知道他又想到了他的妈妈。他经常想到他的妈妈。Connor几乎为此而有些嫉妒他了。

而Connor——Connor几乎是不情愿地发现，他想到了Zoe。他想到了她亮闪闪的发饰和牛仔裤裤腿边上的涂鸦。

“它们很漂亮。”Connor说，发自真心地。

“我也觉得。”

3.

Evan走在Zoe后面。他看着她一屁股坐进后座，把书包和吉他盒一起堆在另一个座位上，然后他想了想，坐进了副驾驶座。

“恭喜你呀老哥。”Zoe干巴巴地说。“你是做了什么让老爹终于把车钥匙还给你了？”

Connor发动汽车。“三个月不在半夜溜出去。他看起来怪不乐意的，但至少还是兑现他的承诺了。”

“所以你就研究出了钻窗户的新方法？”

“而你又是怎么知道的？”Connor提高声音，同时面无表情地说道。Evan不知道他是怎么做到的。

“自从什么时候开始你怀疑起我的心灵感应能力了？”Zoe用严肃的语气说。Connor对着前挡风玻璃挑起一根眉毛。

“我要剥夺你看X-Men的权利。”他说，一边打开车载音乐。Fall Out Boy的声音瞬间充斥车厢。

“哦，不是吧，Connor？”Zoe近乎绝望地说。“我没想到你对十年前的情绪朋克的狂热居然还没消退。这太疯狂了。”

“一个天天听Coldplay的小女孩如是说道。”

“拜托，Connor？我真不明白你对他们有什么意见，烂大街又不是他们的歌的错。你觉得呢，Evan？”

突然被点到名的Evan差点从座位里跳起来。“对，呃，Coldplay是不错，”他说，“不过FOB也没-没那么坏。”

Connor对着后视镜吐舌头。

“呃啊。我对天发誓。你们两个！”Evan知道Zoe在说这话的时候在翻一个大大的白眼。“算了。有一天我会说服你的，Connor，记住我的话。”她威胁道，然后她掏出手机开始打字。

Connor没有回答。Evan偷偷偏头看他，发现他的嘴角是上扬的。

Evan吁出一口不知什么时候憋住的气，松开自己一直紧紧攥住的衣角。

有时候关于Connor的许多事情都让Evan感到不解。比如他的黑色（头发，外套，靴子。一切）。比如他似乎凭空产生的愤怒——Evan并不对那感到惧怕，他只是感到不解。比如他的家庭。

比如他和Zoe。

他想到Connor曾经在半夜给他发的短信。“我和Zoe大吵了一架”信息这么说。没有大写字母，没有标点，没有emoji，就是这么光秃秃的一句话。然后第二天他在学校见到Connor，带着有点红肿的眼睛和一如往常的黑眼圈，等在Zoe的排练室外。“车钥匙又被没收了。”他闷闷地说，“得搭Zoe的车。”Evan点点头，最终决定不提醒他他钥匙圈的挂饰正从挎包旁边支楞出来。

在他们两个心情都好的时候Evan鼓起勇气问过他。“我不知道，Ev，”他叹着气说，“我不知道。”Evan看他摆弄着手腕上层层叠叠的手链，它们在昏暗的台灯下反射出光彩，就像Zoe手腕上的那些在舞台的聚光灯下闪着光一样。

“我感觉我在推开她。”Connor说。

就像你对所有人做的那样，Evan想。

“而她从来没有主动退回来过。”他皱着眉，把下巴抵在指关节上。“她似乎都不明白这意味这什么。她只是不停地往前走，就像在一条见鬼的下坡路上一样。”

“也许你该尝试走向她。”

“我甚至都不知道该怎么开始！”情绪涌入他的声音。他把脸埋进手掌里。“我们之间的距离都让我害怕了，Evan。”

Evan还没怎么见过Connor像现在这样脆弱的样子，这让他一时失去了语言的能力。“也许从小事开始。”过了一会儿他这么说，“也许……”

Connor把脸抬起来看他。“什么？”他问。

有一道亮光闪过Evan的脑海。

第二天他远远看到Connor和Zoe一起走向停车场。Connor向他眨眨眼。Evan回给他一个露出牙齿的笑容。

Evan这时意识到车载音乐里在放Fix You。

“什么鬼，Zoe。”Connor说。“你篡改了我的歌单还是怎么回事？”

Zoe吃吃地笑了起来。“这就得留给你自己好好想想了，我猜。”

4.

Connor又一次到Evan家的时候Heidi刚好又一次不在家，这让他们两个都松了口气。对Connor来说这省去了许多不必要的热情和尴尬的社交场面，对小个子男孩来说尤甚，事实上Connor想到自己被迫见证Evan完成对一个从天而降的“新朋友”的介绍的场面就忍不住想钻到地板里面去。

而且很显然，“从天而降”是字面意义上的。

“我的天哪Connor。你真的没必要每次都从窗户里爬进来。我的意思是说，你可以像个正常人类那样敲门——”

“然后跟你妈大眼瞪小眼？那我可能还要拿个披萨盒假装送错门了，而我完全不想那么干。”

他费劲地掸着沾在深色外套上的白色墙灰。Evan用一副又像哭又像笑的表情盯着他。

“那你也完全没必要以这么戏剧性的方式出现。坐。在。树。上。向。我。招。手。我一抬头简直心脏病都要发作了。”

Connor抬起两条眉毛。“我倒觉得如果我扒着窗户把脸贴到玻璃上更容易让你犯心脏病。而且至少那奏效了，不是吗？无论如何，”他终于放弃了与墙灰的搏斗，一转身摊到椅子上。“老样子？”

Evan点点头。鉴于一开始闲聊尝试的几次可悲的失败（说真的并不可悲，因为显然他们没人愿意把这尝试进行下去），最后决定的“老样子”就是——各干各的。当时Connor一副不是很受说服的表情从鼻腔里发出哼声，但实际上他承认他也更享受在经过操蛋的一天之后拥有一个不会向他施压的陪伴者的存在。这也是他来到这里的原因。沉默和独自一人毕竟不大相同。

“《壁花少年》。”

“你喜欢它？”

Connor从Evan浅蓝色的、几乎有点孩子气的书架上抽下那本书，漫不经心地翻着。“呃——曾经吧，确切地说。”

“我知道。”

“你知道？”Connor把耳机摘下来塞进衣兜，一边把视线移向他。Evan在同时把视线转向自己的裤腿。他抿起嘴耸了耸肩。“抱歉这挺-挺傻的。八年级的纪念册，记得吗？你在上面列了一串书。”他摆弄着一条脱出的线头。“前几天我刚好翻出来。”

Connor花了一点时间去理解他说的话，然后他笑了起来。“是挺傻的。”他为自己的话皱了皱眉。“——呃，不是说你。当然记得——我本来是想什么都不写的，但是后来觉得列个书单更有趣。话说谁会在学年纪念册上列出最喜欢的十本书呢？几乎所有人都放了和朋友的大头照，那可真是一点意思都没有。”

他们两个都笑了。Evan在那上面写了什么呢？Connor在那一瞬间想道。不见得他会放上和朋友的大头照什么的。Connor在脑子里找不到对那的一点印象——好吧，也不是说他真的认真看过那本纪念册——说不定是什么关于树的十条冷知识。这个男孩可能根本没有改变过。

5.

”到底发生了什么？“Evan又一次问。他举起酒精棉球，Connor本能地往后退，然后不情愿地凑上前。

”说了。“他用一种无聊的口气说。”两个没事找事的高二年级生。没什么大不了的。“

”我知道发生了什么事。我是说这个。“Evan示意他额角上那条刺目的伤口。Connor垂下眼睛。

”不关你的事。“他说，不耐烦地舔了舔嘴唇。

”他们动手了吗？“

”这他妈的不关你的事，Evan。“他突然站了起来，差点撞倒放在一旁的医药箱。Evan震惊地望着他，手举在半空。

”抱-抱歉。“他终于从喉咙里挤出一个词。莫名其妙的恐慌从他的胃里涌上来。”我……我……“

Connor用一种奇怪的眼神盯着他。然后他无声地吁出一口气，把手插在头发里。”操。“他说。Evan以为他要转身推门离开，但是他重新坐回了床沿上。”别说了，Evan。该道歉的是我。对不起。“

”我……“

”Evan，“他说，”闭嘴。“

Evan乖乖地闭了嘴。Connor看着他手里的棉球默默点点头。Evan犹疑了一下，然后继续他刚才被打断的工作。

有一会儿没有人再说话。Connor在这期间一直狠狠咬着下唇，好像他对它有什么意见似的。Evan忍住自己想提醒他的欲望。

”我们算是朋友吗？“他突然这么问。Evan吓了一跳，僵在那里。他瞥了下Connor的眼睛，后者依然盯着虚空中的某一点，好像他对着空气提问，而根本不指望得到回答一样。

”我不知道。“Evan老实地回答。”鉴于我以前从来没有有过一个。我是说，这真的有明确的定义吗？比如说，朋友们通常会在一起干什么……“

”在周一晚上处理对方脸上的擦伤？“Connor面无表情地说。Evan从鼻腔里发出哼声。

”也——许——吧。“他拖长声音说，转身把棉球扔到垃圾桶里。他从医药箱里翻出创可贴，抬头捕捉到Connor脸上转瞬即逝的一丝笑意。

在他反应过来之前他被高个子男孩拉入一个拥抱。

”你知道——有时候我觉得，事情简直永远不会变好了。“他的声音闷闷地传来。

我也这么觉得，他想说。

我的尝试永远无济于事，他想说。

有时候我简直要放弃所有那些尝试了。为什么我曾经甚至认为它们会产生改变呢？他想说。

”记得《壁花少年》里的那句话吗？“他最后这么说。”’我们只接受我们认为我们应得的。‘你猜怎么着，Connor？我觉得-我觉得，你远不仅值得这些。你值得更多。更好的，我是说。你应当去相信它，最终你也会学会-学会去接受它。“

他说完这么一长串之后才意识到他掌心里沁出的汗可能已经洇湿那个创可贴了。他尴尬地把手攥成拳头又松开，攥成拳头又松开。

等他这么做到第三遍的时候Connor说话了。”别再给我贴创可贴了，Evan，“他的声音有一丝控制不住的笑意。”那会让我看起来傻透了的。“

在那一刻，Connor第一次真实地、从心底里感到，事情是有变好的可能的。

fin.


End file.
